A Walk On the Side
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: (KiraAoi) A Sidestory to Senashenta's "Walk A Mile". Kira and Aoi, Sailor Stars Striker and Keeper, were there when the Inner Senshi visited Kinmoku and joined in on the chaos, but what happened when they were away from the limelight that seemed to follow
1. Default Chapter

A Walk on the Side

By Cassandra

A/N: This is my side story to Senashenta's "Walk A Mile" which features my two fan Starlights, Kira and Aoi Kou a.k.a. Sailor Stars Striker and Keeper. In the latest chapter of "Walk A Mile", there was a hint of Kira and Aoi having unresolved romantic tension between them and this fic would be focusing on Kira and Aoi and what they're up to when the attention wasn't on them through "Walk A Mile" and will try (and I mean try) to resolve that teasing, romantic tension *doesn't care that that was just a run-on sentence*. Hehe, let's just say I got so intrigued with the possibilities, despite the fact that I've written a fic about Kira and Aoi actually getting together. The other Starlights and the Inner Senshi from Earth would make a few appearances and I mean few, since this would be focusing on my two darlings. ^_~ So, I hope you enjoy. This would probably reach up to six to seven chapters with varying length. Review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Sailor Moon", but I do own Kira and Aoi, my two lovebirds. Teeheehee! Also, I've gotten permisioon from Senashenta if I could write a side story to her wonderful Starlights fic "Walk A Mile" (she said yes)  and this is the result of that idea.

Prologue

Can You Feel the Tension?  

Her whole body ached. It took a lot of effort to get up.

Her left arm was limp by her side and if she tried to move her fingers she wouldn't be able to hold back the scream that would have begged to be wrenched from her chapped lips. She remembered being thrown back by a great force just some moments ago and she had fallen on her side, her left arm catching her weight and resulting to its now-broken state, no doubt.

The world before her was a bit hazy; not even a shake of a head could clear it. It was difficult to open her left eye since her cheek was swelling. It also didn't help but a strand of her red hair, the shiny red hair that had been her pride, fell sloppily over her other eye.

Tasting the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, she turned her head just a bit to spit it out.

Gashes and scratches from many different wounds lined every visible skin that was revealed by her skimpy fuku and even her fuku itself was tattered in a lot of places. Blood, fresh and dried, were everywhere. 

At that moment, as her head began to swim and her gaze was to the dark skies above her, she asked herself what happened and why was she here.

It was odd that she couldn't remember. Why couldn't she? Had she hit her head so hard that she had forgotten what her mission was?

Her gaze fell to the tattered and torn fuku she was wearing.

A yes, she was a Sailor Senshi. She was Sailor Star Striker, the shield. Sailor Star Striker of the red hair and intense silver eyes. Sailor Star Striker who was said to be the most skilled warrior in the land. Sailor Star Striker, the guarded and untouchable, the one who was always there but never too close. Sailor Star Striker, jaded and yet unknowingly ardent for the only One she has yet to find. Sailor Star Striker, the Senshi of Singing Silver.

So she was a senshi, which meant she was supposed to be protecting her planet. Her planet was Kinmoku. There were five Sailor Senshi all in all. 

Sailor Star Fighter, the leader. Sailor Star Fighter of the ebony hair and sparkling indigo eyes. Sailor Star Fighter, the lover, the fighter, and sometimes the fool. Sailor Star Fighter who was the strength and passion that all the senshi depended on. Sailor Star Fighter, wandering heart that would come to rest when the time is right. Sailor Star Fighter, the Senshi of Blazing Fires. 

Sailor Star Maker, the brain and the "mother". Sailor Star Maker of the auburn hair and wise purple eyes. Sailor Star Maker, the poet and the silent watcher, the one who watched over and balanced the rest. Sailor Star Maker, the wise one with the attentive ear and the prudent words. Sailor Star Maker, seemingly alone forever but never really so. Sailor Star Maker, the Senshi of the Grounded Earth.

Sailor Star Healer, the empath. Sailor Star Healer of the silver-white hair and cool lime green eyes. Sailor Star Healer, the solitary one and the one with the heaviest burden, the one who heard the cries of the distant stars. Sailor Star Healer, seemingly detached yet aware and feeling. Sailor Star Healer, whose locked heart yearns for a key. Sailor Star Healer, the Senshi of the Unpredictable Waters.

Sailor Star Keeper, the heart. Sailor Star Keeper of the golden hair and gentle blue-green eyes. Sailor Star Keeper, the consoler who needs to be consoled, the one with warmth of both smile and touch. Sailor Star Keeper, the one who sees but does not speak. Sailor Star Keeper, the one who loves, but does not know. Sailor Star Keeper, the Senshi of the Airy Winds.

The scenery before her was hazy again and she tried to grasp why she was thinking of all of this. What did this all mean?

Why was she here and wounded and staring up at the sky?

What--?

"Oof!" She almost tripped. She winced as she felt her left arm. It hurt. She focused her eyes on the ground before her to see what it was that almost made her fall. 

Blond hair, in a pony tail like hers and disheveled and dirty, against pale broken skin was the first thing her eyes fell upon. 

A flash of memory overcame her as she recalled that same blond hair flying against the wind and touching unmarred soft, silky skin.

Then there was a limp body encased in a torn and tattered fuku, which was much like hers. The blue-green adornments, which gave away her identity, were almost non-existent now. 

But what really bothered her was that she felt no life from the Sailor Senshi before her.

Her fellow Sailor Senshi with the blond hair and blue-green adornments that would have certainly matched her eyes was dead.

Oh and why did she suddenly feel so hollow, so empty, then angry and so furious?

Why did she feel like she was going to explode with such rage? Why was her head that had felt so numb then began to ache? Why did the pain in her left arm suddenly mean nothing? Why was it that she suddenly found herself standing so firmly with her eyes wide open? Why were her fists that were by her side suddenly shaking with such wrath? And what was this flowing down her cheeks?

Tears?

Screaming. She could hear screaming, but from where? 

It was so loud and almost inarticulate.

Repetition of a word, over and over again.

Or at least that was what she heard.

Blue, blue, blue, blue…

Aoi was the Japanese that meant 'blue', correct?

Goodness, why did her throat hurt?

It felt so dry, and since when had her mouth parted so wide?

Keeper, blue, Keeper, blue…

Over and over again, screaming.

Loud, familiar screaming.

But wait.

"KEEPER!"

It was only then that she realized it was she who was screaming.

"Kira! Kira! Wake up!"

She was almost startled when she opened her eyes and found worried blue-green eyes staring back at her, or more correctly, him.

Kira Kou, also known as Sailor Star Striker, was panting as he lifted himself up a bit from his bed with his elbows, the result of him waking up so abruptly. He was trying to catch his breath as he swallowed to get rid of the awful, sour taste that was on his tongue. He felt like throwing up and the adrenaline still hadn't left him. It soothed him a bit when he felt gentle fingers run down the sides of his face, his eyes closing in reflex at the action. 

He fell back finally onto the bed, one hand clutching one of those hands, which had touched him so gently against his left cheek. At the moment, he just wanted to feel something warm, something familiar.

"Oh Kira…" The other feminine hand with a handkerchief returned to carefully dab away the perspiration that had beaded at the sides of his temples as he tuned in on the sweet, feminine voice that just spoke. "What were you dreaming about that had you screaming like that?"

He stilled the hand that tried to comfort him with a handkerchief and just pressed the two hands against his cheeks. He needed no other comfort than this familiar touch.

"You're here, aren't you, Aoi? You're here. You aren't leaving me again, aren't you? I haven't lost you have I?"

His voice was small, trembling, lost, and pleading. 

Sailor Star Striker, jaded and yet unknowingly ardent, ardent about only one.

The one he was now holding against him and has yet to realize was so close that they seemed joined, not knowing where one ended and the other began.

His only one, his Aoi, his Keeper.

Aoi Kou woke up at the sound of screams, familiar screams.

She found it strange at first when she found herself staring up at the see-through material of her floating canopy. Normally, she was a heavy sleeper and it only took something really earth-shattering for her to wake up in the middle of her deep sleep. It took her only half a moment to find out exactly what it was that had woken her and she quickly acted. It was only when she was in his room that she realized that it was her name that had been ringing in the night.

He was having a nightmare. Red hair astray against the white sheets while pale limbs twisted and trapped themselves on the blankets further. Screams of her name seemed doubly loud within his usually peaceful and quiet abode and her heart wrenched at the sound.

She immediately moved to the bed, mounting its almost monstrous size and shaking him to consciousness. 

"Kira! Kira! Wake up!"

Silver eyes were stricken when he opened them abruptly and it dawned on her harshly that he had been having nightmares of her. A flash of pain and regret surged through her as she saw his shock, his seeming distress as their gazes met, but she refused to let it hinder her. She was a friend to Kira first, doesn't matter what she felt as long as he was all right.

She did her best to comfort him, speaking in a soft voice and gently assuring him with touches of her hands that he was back here in his bed with her. He caught her hands however and just held them against the sides of his face with his eyes closed, as if he couldn't bear to look at her at all and it hurt. 

Was the dream so bad that he didn't want to see her?

Why does she always cause such pain in the people she cared about?

Why must she care so much for him like this?

And then he spoke in a desperate voice that killed all her other thoughts.

"You're here, aren't you, Aoi? You're here. You aren't leaving me again, aren't you? I haven't lost you have I?"

He sounded so distressed.

Were those tears coming from his eyes?

She bent down to kiss them away, tasting such grief in those salty tears. It was almost sweet torture as those tears slid down his cheek and ended up by the side of his lips. She caught them as well, pushing away all those other thoughts that made her want to kiss him deeper.

She really had to forget about herself right now.

"Kira, please. Don't cry. It was just a nightmare. You're here with me. I'm never leaving you, never."

He had loosened his hold on her hands and she used them to wipe away the wet tear trails. She was practically bent over him on the bed, straddling his hips but both of them barely noticed. Such intimacy between the two of them wasn't anything new. They had been friends for the longest time and there just weren't any barriers anymore even if they were in different bodies at the moment. 

She looked into his gray eyes when she felt his own hands cup the sides of her face, his thumbs caressing the smooth skin there as if wanting to memorize the feel of them. 

"Stay with me. Please."

She smiled slightly into those gray eyes.

Kira barely said please.

"All right."

She was so warm and so soft against him. 

She lay over him like a blanket, her unbound golden hair loose against his white sheets. Her head was tucked under his chin securely as his arms were wrapped loosely around her petite form. He could feel her fingers that were curled softly against his chest through the material of his half buttoned nightshirt. Her cheek was against his heart and if she listened, he knew she could hear it beat. 

His eyes were set on his ceiling. He was wide-awake and so was she; he could tell by the way she breathed. 

"Was your nightmare really that terrible?" Her soft, melodious voice broke the silence.

His gaze shifted to her blond tresses that were laid out before him. He lifted a hand to entangle his fingers into them. He had always loved her hair. They slid so smoothly through his fingers and gleamed in the dim light.

"I lost you again." He whispered in answer, not saying anything more since he thought it enough.

She shifted against him, finding himself assaulted by focused blue-green eyes.

"Would it be so bad if you did lose me, Kira?" Her voice was soft, but he heard it loud and clear.

Her question made him sit up on the bed, bringing her along with him that she sat face to face with him, her on his lap. He couldn't read the expression in her eyes. They looked back at him, wide and waiting for his answer. 

He was holding her at arm's length, his hands supporting her elbows lightly as her own hands settled on his arm. Now his grip somewhat tightened as he spoke, his silver gray eyes burning slightly.

"Why are you asking me this?" 

He was confused and a bit offended. Did she question their friendship? Did she question everything they had been for each other for the longest time?

She watched as his distress came back. She felt like hitting herself. Now was not the time to ask him questions like this, not when he had just risen from his worst nightmare, but for some reason she wanted to know. She had felt so much for him that it went beyond friendship. She wanted to yell at him that she loved him. She loved him more than a friend ever could and she couldn't because she knew it might scare him away.

Sailor Star Striker, the jaded one. 

Sailor Star Striker, the one who scorns love.

Those silver gray eyes bore into her and expressed his pain and anguish. He never showed such pain on his face unless he was with her. He had always kept such intense feelings hidden from others. He always had that playful, complacent smirk on his face when he was around other people, acting as if he had no problems or insecurities. It was only with her that he shared his pain. 

She was his best friend.

The words left a bitter taste in her mouth whenever she spoke them.

He was still looking at her in his silent anguish. Sighing mentally at her weakness for his beautiful and intense eyes, she leaned into him again, breathing in his sweet, natural scent, to give him the comfort that he wished of her. Immediately, his arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in warmth. 

"I cause you such pain. I'm sorry."

She smelled of violets and everything about her was smooth and soft. Sometimes he wondered why she let him hold her like this when he was hard and toned in this body. It just didn't feel right to him, but he favored this body so he allowed himself to just forget about it. 

She had always held him whenever he had nightmares, never failing to be there even when they were children. She apologized for causing him such pain.

Was she sorry about the nightmares that constantly plagued him, nightmares of her death and their ill-fated battle with the golden senshi, Galaxia?  

She shouldn't be.

If he hadn't been so neglectful, so weak nothing would have happened to her then. She wouldn't have died.

And didn't he promise her that he would protect her no matter what?

"No need for apologies, Aoi." He told her softly.

"And you better not be blaming yourself for my death again, Kira Kou." Her voice was a bit stern, since she never really had it in her to be actually stern. "It doesn't matter."

A wordless yet satisfying silence fell between them as they held each other. Without words or gestures, they came to an agreement to stop talking of such things. As Aoi had said, they just didn't matter now. They were together and alive and that was all that should matter.

Or so they thought, pushing away all other thoughts of other and more complicating possibilities.

***

When he slept, he looked as if he was waiting for something catastrophic to happen. His face was always with a strained expression, his brows knitted, his thin lips set in a defined, hard line. He never looked at peace when he slept, unless she was beside him.

Tonight, as she lay tucked beside him with his arms around her, his face looked relaxed. He looked like a child who was safely unassuming of anything.

A lock of hair fell over one of his eyes and she reached up to push it away, not able to resist when the tips of her fingers slid down the side of his face afterwards. Her eyes followed her fingers' progress, watching as they slid down the side of his temple, his perfectly bowed eyebrows, his high cheekbones and the area where his left dimple was located when he smirked or smiled, depending on the occasion.

It took only a moment to realize that she was staring at his lips. They were thin, but not unpleasantly so and so soft. She allowed herself to wonder how it would be like to kiss him. She was about to tentatively run her thumb against them when he made a small noise in his throat and pulled her in closer into his embrace.

The motion almost shocked her, making her blush a bit when she realized she was pressed so close to him that there was practically no space to speak off between them. Her hands were against his bare chest. His nightshirt just had to open a bit more didn't it? Was Fate playing with her?

She stiffened when he made those incoherent noises again in his sleep. 

Was he waking up?

_No he isn't. _She thought with relief as she relaxed against him.

She didn't want to know what would happen if he were awake. Sighing and adjusting a bit so she could at least have some breathing room, she closed her eyes and resigned herself to sleeping in such close proximity with him.

Another day was coming and there were a lot of things to do. 

Wasn't it the day when those senshi from Earth were coming to visit?

As she was drifting off, a pair of silver gray eyes opened over her head as a small, contented smile lifted the sides of thin lips.

He had been awake after all.


	2. The Morning After

A Walk On the Side

By Cassandra

A/N: Yeah, here is the next chapter. I don't really feel like talking now. I think this chapter's a bit off. Haaaah….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything beyond Kira and Aoi, deshou?

Chapter I

The Morning After

In the morning, the usual sound that could be heard in the shared apartment of Aoi and Kira Kou was of cooking. There were sizzling pans, ringing toasters, and beeping ovens along with the scrapes and other distinctive sounds of cooking and eating utensils that could be heard making music in the kitchen and in the middle of it all was Aoi. 

In that particular morning, the blond Starlight was dressed in a turtleneck sleeveless dress that was dark orange in color under a plain white apron as she went through her cooking routines with a hum on her lips and a content smile on her face. Cooking was Aoi's passion and she did it everyday without complaint since she loved it and didn't dare count on Kira to do it for her, if she didn't want the apartment to burn down. 

Unfortunately, Kira's soldierly skills didn't extend to cooking. The last time the red-haired Senshi tried to cook something, the oven broke down. Since then Aoi had learned her lesson and only allowed Kira to come into the kitchen when the food was ready and all he had to do was carry it to the dining table or else it was time to wash the dishes, which was Kira's task. 

With a contented sigh, she removed her apron and laid it down beside the kitchen counter where her prepared breakfast was placed. Aoi paused for a moment to listen to the other sounds within the apartment that could only come from Kira's bedroom.

When she woke up that morning, she was still encased in Kira's arms. It took some time for her to realize what was going on and a bit more for her to stop blushing and actually do something about it. Kira was still sleeping when she got up to fix breakfast. By now, he should be almost done with fixing himself up for the day.

Her brown heels clicked gently against the marble floor as she walked towards the entryway to the kitchen where she peeked her head out and called, 

"Kira! Breakfast is ready!"

She had just picked up the plate of toasted bread when she heard a voice from the entryway.

"I knew I smelled something good cooking."

Aoi looked up and smiled at Kira who stood at the door, smiling wider with approval when she saw what the other was wearing and that her partner was female.

"I see I'm not going to be fighting with you about appearances today."

Kira sighed, approaching the table as she did so, her own heels clacking pleasantly against the marble floor.

"Well, wouldn't want to upset the Princess now do we?" The red-haired senshi responded as she picked up another plate, which contained a large omelet. There was a small frown on Kira's face however as she turned towards the door once more. "Despite how I disapprove of Seiya's plans, I could not disappoint my Princess if she so requests my cooperation."

Aoi shook her head as she followed her now-female friend towards the dining room. 

"Really now Kira, must you always color your choices depending on what would rile up Seiya-san?"

Kira looked over her white-clothed shoulder, a pout bowing her glossed lips. "That you think so poorly of me, Aoi-chan, wrenches my heart to pieces."

Despite her usually docile manner, Aoi managed a skeptical smile. She was used to Kira's dramatics after living with her for so long.

Her plate of toast was placed on the dining table before the two of them when she came to the dining table. 

"I'm sure."

Today was the day when the Earth Senshi would be coming to visit and the Inner Starlights had planned a prank for them to come in effect when they de-henshin from their Senshi forms. They were to turn to men and none of the Kinmokian Senshi and Kakyuu-hime were supposed to tell them how to get back to normal, even if it was just an easy, predictable process. 

The prank then required that the Kinmokian Senshi remain in their Senshi or at least female forms at all times. It was a great sacrifice for Seiya as well as Kira who were accustomed to switching to their male forms when they felt like it. Seiya was willing to become a female a while longer since it was all for the sake of pulling a joke. Kira hadn't approved of it, not liking that Seiya and the others could be so rude to their guests. He had been appalled when his Princess had allowed it and was forced into doing it only when Kakyuu herself asked him "to loosen up and just have fun for a while."

So now there was Kira, dressed in a ruffled white long-sleeved buttoned up shirt tucked into a high-waisted, flowing pair of pants over high-heeled black boots. The two topmost buttons of the shirt were purposely left open to show a bit of cleavage and the black choker with a blue moon teardrop pendant. The outfit displayed and accented her curves, leaving no doubt to any one who would see her that she was a woman and nothing but.

When Kira decided to dress up, she will dress up in the best way she could.

Lowering themselves gracefully into their seats in front of their breakfast, they started on their meal.

There was a silent interval between the two friends as they chose and gathered the food that they wanted into their plates. Kira favored the omelet and toast that morning while Aoi satisfied herself with a bagel and cream cheese.

Kira shook her head as she saw what Aoi had typically picked out.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough for you to last until lunch?"

"I'm sure, Kira. Really, you could stop worrying about me now." Aoi told her, shaking her head in a sigh as she split a bagel open and slathered it generously with cream cheese. She looked up as she bit into her bagel and chewed thoughtfully. "You should be the one I'm worried about. Are you sure you got enough sleep?"

The red-haired Senshi stopped in mid-motion of placing her toast towards her mouth. She looked uncomfortable suddenly, almost ashamed of something and Aoi was sorry that she asked. It was obvious that Kira was still a bit bothered by that nightmare that plagued him the night before.

"I'll be all right." She answered, her voice sounding normal but her eyes wouldn't meet Aoi's questioning gaze. One side of her lips quirked into a small smile, but her best friend wasn't fooled. She was tapping her slice of toast absently against the side of her plate. She glanced up and smiled briefly at Aoi. "You shouldn't worry."

Kira's gaze transferred to her free hand when Aoi got a hold of it and squeezed. Aoi watched as her partner continued to stare at their linked hands, as if waiting for it to disappear. 

For some reason, Kira had become far too dependent on her presence, probably because she was Kira's first and best friend. They had been together practically forever and had gone through so much. Aoi knew that Kira still blamed herself over the fact that she had allowed her friend to die under Galaxia's hands. 

She had promised to always protect Aoi, no matter how wrong it was to promise such a thing. Them being Senshi, they were supposed to put the galactic system they protected above everything else. 

When Kira was convinced that Aoi's hand was not going to disappear from her grasp, she tightened her hold under it. Her silvery gray eyes lifted to meet Aoi's gaze at last. Kira's eyes were suddenly so sad, desperate. They were eyes that had seen a terrible death.

"I just don't want to lose you again." Her voice was strong beyond the velvety quiet tone that she used. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Kira." Aoi answered softly her lips lifting in a small smile.

Silence fell between them as words and their meaning sunk into their minds, filing another memory.

Aoi stood up and went towards Kira who looked positively curious. It didn't take long for Kira to reciprocate the action when Aoi pulled her into her own embrace. Aoi's fingers brushed against the stray curls that hung around Kira's face.

"I'm here. You don't need to worry."

Kira's eyes closed as she heard the words.

Sighing, she leaned her head over Aoi's stomach and surrendered to the peace and the bliss.

She still had her doubts; they never really went away. For now, however, she would be content with what she had and not think of what might come in the future.

It would just hurt far too much.

The blond haired Senshi of Keeper continued to hold her friend and partner in comfort. Sometimes, Kira could be so much like a child, an angry one at that. Kira's childhood wasn't really that happy and Aoi understood why she sometimes seemed so aloof and distant. It wasn't easy for her to get to trust people, but when she did, it would take a lot to take that trust away. 

Kira trusted and cherished her, she was sure. How deeply though, she didn't know.

As she ran her thin fingers through Kira's red tangle of hair, she wondered when she would ever know the real depth of Kira's feelings.

She drew away her hand then at this thought.

No matter how she wanted to know, she was still afraid of the possibility of losing her.

Kira looked up to meet Aoi's blue green gaze when she stopped with her gentle, calming actions. Aoi smiled peacefully down at her.

"You have to eat now, Kira-chan." She told her red-haired companion and without her meaning to, she leaned down and kissed her friend on the forehead.


	3. Cryptic Messages

A Walk on the Side

By Cassandra

A/N: Sup? Wow, I'm really cranking them out aren't I? I just updated "Different" yesterday and now you have a new chapter of "A Walk on the Side" out. Lucky are you who are reading these words right now since I'm not really much on updates this speedy. Hehe, review. I've only got one ya know? ^_^

DISCLAIMER: This is a side-story to Senashenta's "Walk a Mile" and I have permission from her to make this. Hikaru, Josei, and Amai are also Senashenta's characters. Familiar characters from Sailor Moon are also aren't mine though I want them to be. I only own Kira, Aoi, Satsu and Miku Kou who are all my original Starlights. ^_^

Chapter II

Cryptic Messages 

Her eyelids were closed over her blue-green eyes as she lay against her bed as if she were dead. She was so still, but Kira could see her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. It was the only indication that Aoi was still alive.

Kira sat by her unconscious friend's bed, feeling as guilty as she had when she had ran to her in the training range. She knew she should have gone to get Aoi some more food before training that morning. She just hadn't eaten enough breakfast.

So now there Kira sat beside Aoi's bed. It was almost lunchtime but she wasn't moving from her place. The Healers had tried to persuade her to get something to eat and come back later. The harsher ones had reminded her that she had training to attend to. She was a senshi-in-training after all. It wouldn't be advisable for her to skip practices.

Who knew what Raider-sama would do to her in punishment?

But still Kira stayed, despite their insistences and their pleas.

"I'm sorry, Aoi." The red-haired senshi-in-training told her fallen friend, her gaze riveted on her dear friend's face to make sure that she still had color in her cheeks no matter how little.

"I should have really done something. And just when I had promised to protect you."

A small grubby hand tightened on the white Healers' ward bed sheets as Kira grit her teeth and lowered her head in shame.

"I'll never fail you again, I won't. I know how to keep my promises. I will keep you safe and I'll protect you forever, Aoi."

"It is treason to promise such a thing, Striker."

A cold, unmistakable gaze greeted her when she looked up abruptly. 

There in the doorway stood the leader of the Queen's senshi, Sailor Star Raider. She was a tall, intimidating woman with fine silver-violet hair and the coolest ice blue eyes she had ever seen. She was the most powerful one of all the Queen's senshi and her name warranted respect. She was the reason Kira had agreed to become a senshi in the first place.

She wanted to be like her: someone who was in control and so powerful. 

Now, as she stood before Kira inside the almost empty and eerily quiet ward, Kira felt how it was to become the senshi leader's enemy for it certainly was what she seemed right at that moment.

Sailor Star Raider's eyes seemed to have a chillier quality and there was something intensely terrifying to have them focused at you when they were. Her eyes conveyed one purpose: destroy.

Kira backed away when the taller, extremely more capable senshi slowly came toward her.

She had never really known fear since that moment, but she couldn't allow herself to be sidetracked. She had promised Aoi that she would protect her didn't she? And that extended even against Raider's wrath.

Her hand slipped against the bed to grasp Aoi's hand in a strong grip. When she found it, it suddenly didn't feel so terrifying anymore, despite how stupid it probably sounded.

Then again, Aoi had really been the one she was the most comfortable with when in combat.

Raider practically loomed over Kira now and she could look directly up into those paralyzing ice blue eyes. 

Heels clacked to a stop and Kira tensed.

She could feel her doom coming any minute. 

Those ice blue eyes that sent her little heart thumping wildly in fear were still focused on her face, not straying.

Her grip on Aoi's hand tightened when a gloved hand was lifted slowly from Raider's side.

She forced herself to stand strong still even as Raider's right hand was almost right in front of her face, but her reflexes were a bitch and her silver-gray eyes were pulled closed in a cringe.

_Damn it._ She thought bitterly as her eyes refused to open and her teeth bit at the tender flesh of her lower lip to stop it from trembling. _Am I this useless? Will I be killed without even actually doing something good for Aoi-chan? _

The rustle of fabric filled her ears and she tried once more to open her eyes—

"Kira?"

They widened instantly at the feeble voice beside her and what she saw next wasn't a gloved hand that held a ball of crackling energy, but fluttering eyelids over blue-green eyes.

"Aoi!" Kira practically jumped to an almost crouching position by the bed that she was almost pushing her face far too close into her friend's personal face. "Are you all right? Do you need anything? Can I get you some water? Some food maybe? Does your head hurt? Are you—"

Aoi winced as she listened to her friend babble. She put a stop to her friend's flurry of concerned questions by tightening her hold on Kira's hand that was still wrapped around her own.

"I'm fine, Kira. Just a bit disoriented but I'll be all right." She smiled at her friend sunnily and it seemed to somehow placate her friend for now. She turned her gaze slowly to the taller figure standing by her bed and gave her the same smile. "I apologize for being such a source of trouble, Raider-sama."

Kira tensed once more at the mention of the senshi who was still with them. She had completely forgotten about Sailor Star Raider. She turned almost cautiously around and was almost floored to find a different expression on the senshi leader's face.

"Just get some rest and eat your breakfast, all right Keeper?" The tone that the senshi used was probably as monotonous as before but Kira heard how different it was from her usual tone. It had a touch of softness to it that she couldn't place. Raider's expression was also somewhat less stoic than before.

If anything, her eyes looked like they had become less icy and more blue.

Who knew there was some kind of warmth somewhere too inside "Satsu the Ice block" as Miku-sama, or Sailor Star Caster, had once called the cool and stoic senshi?

Beside her on the bed, Aoi nodded obediently.  
"I will, Raider-sama."

Raider settled her gaze on Aoi once more before she nodded once and turned to Kira. Once more, Kira felt like wincing. It was hard not to in the face of so much intensity and she barely knew what the taller senshi had in mind.

"I leave her to you, Striker." Raider told her in a more business-sounding voice. Those ice blue eyes narrowed a fraction as she added. "The next time she falls in the middle of training it would be you in the hot seat."

Kira had been ready to drop her jaw in surprise when she first heard Raider's statement, but when she came to the next, she let the surprise go. 

Probably Raider would never really let loose as Miku-sama wanted.

"You can count on me, Raider-sama."

"You better hold to it."

Then she was gone.

Aoi looked up at Kira curiously.

"What did Raider-sama say last? I barely heard her."

Kira turned to Aoi, her eyes a bit wide still.

"I didn't hear her either." She lied.

***

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW!! Josei be careful! Injured here!"

"Whoops! Sorry Hikaru!"

"Mou! You must really hate me, don't you Josei."

"Now whatever made you think like that?"

"Hikaru, you're being far too loud…"

Kira sighed as she followed the three Starlights-in-training through the many twisting halls which characterized the castle's hallways. 

"For someone who is obviously injured, Hikaru sure is taking this a bit too lightly." Silver-gray eyes were trained warily on the senshi trainee with green hair and far too much energy still despite her injuries. "She's talking far too much still."

Beside her, Aoi smiled at her partner's comment, falling in step with her easily. Their shoes' sounds were dulled by the red carpet, which lined the center of the hallways. "That's Hikaru-chan for you. But you do realize that her elbow is a bit far off from her mouth now isn't it?"

At her response, Kira gave her a small glower, which only earned her another smile from Aoi. Once more, Kira shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

Sometimes, everyone around him just couldn't see the seriousness of a situation.

"Hikaru." The red-haired senshi addressed the unofficial leader of the Starlight trainees up ahead. "You three are playing in the ball too aren't you?"

Hikaru turned her head so that she could nod at her superior properly.

"Yes we are, Kira-san."

"Then there better be no funny business from you anytime soon all right?"

At the red-haired Starlight's words, Hikaru actually frowned a bit, rolling her eyes and looking away a moment later. The little trainee was probably complaining to herself of Kira being far too serious sometimes.

Kira and Aoi managed to come across the Earth senshi and their fellow Starlights along with their trainees at the shopping district. Predictably, Kira and Seiya had been at it again and once more Aoi had to pull her partner away from her revelry before it got too much or before Seiya could actually think of killing her. Kira actually had the nerve to flirt with Seiya's Odango, Sailor Moon and predictably, the dark-haired senshi hadn't been too happy.

Before Kira could revel even more at the look on Seiya's face when they left, a youma began an attack. Imagine Kira and Aoi's appalled reactions when they saw that the three trainees were just left to themselves against the youma. It took only one moment and the next thing they knew Hunter had fallen.

_And it was all Seiya-baka's fault._ Kira thought with characteristic disgust.

The group of the trainees and their Outer Senshi mentors were rounding a corner when they almost collided with two other figures that were also making their own progress down the hall. 

"No rushing down the hallways." Came a curt and all too familiar voice, which was quickly followed by an equally familiar reprimand. Well, sort of reprimand.

"Satsu, lighten up a bit would you? Can't you see that Hunter is injured?"

And there standing by the hallway were two of Kira and Aoi's mentors, Satsu and Miku Kou, formerly Sailor Stars Raider and Caster.

Satsu, Raider, was tall and statuesque with flowing silver-violet hair that was currently pulled back into a long plait. She seemed to prefer the masculine form that day and was wearing a white uniform with pants and adorned with gold trimmings under an equally pristine white cloak, which had gold clover clasps by the neck. His pale blue eyes were like chips of ice, which could freeze anything they gazed at.

Beside him stood Miku, Caster, who barely reached his shoulder. There was a friendly and open expression on her youngish face as her wondrous green eyes sparkled from underneath her orange windblown bangs. Her hair was done in layers and while a good amount of it seemed to hang around her face, the traditional Starlights ponytail could be found trailing down her back and almost reaching her knees. Her clothes were casual, but obviously acceptable enough in the palace, especially when visiting with Kakyuu-hime.

After taking stock of Hikaru's injured elbow and ignoring the curious and awed stares he was getting from the Starlight trainees he hadn't really encountered before, Satsu's eyes immediately sought out those of Kira's whom he always seemed to notice first at any gathering.

"What happened?"

"There was a youma attack, Satsu-san." Kira answered formally as she came forward, though she now used 'san' instead of 'sama' in referring to her mentor. It felt like senshi training days again when she had to report whatever chaos had happened in Satsu's absence. "It took some time to take care of it even with the Earth senshi's aid and unfortunately, Hunter there has injured herself."

A thin eyebrow lifted when Kira mentioned the Earth senshi, but Satsu didn't say anything more. 

Miku meanwhile had taken to approaching the Starlight trainees to examine Hikaru's elbow.

"I see you've done some work on that." She said, nodding to what Hikaru had done to her elbow as she smiled in that friendly way of hers. "But you really should have that fixed. Bone cracking it back won't help that much though it works."

It may be just because Hikaru was far too overwhelmed at seeing the two former Starlights that all she did was nod. Meanwhile, Josei and Amai just remained silent, unsure of what to do and yet knowing that they needed to get Hikaru some help.

"I'll take you to the Healer now ne?" Miku said with a little wink as she herded the trainees down the hallway and started her cheerful chatter. "Old Soto's a bit gruff but I'll take care of him for you. We're good friends, Soto and I."

She paused to look over her shoulder and smile at Aoi.

"Ne Aoi-chan, isn't that right?"

Aoi, who had been silent till then, smiled and took it as her cue to follow her mentor and the Starilight trainees.

"Hai." She answered graciously as she came towards her trainees. She smiled at Amai who had her head bowed as usual as she came up beside her.

"Sou!" Miku exclaimed before she turned back to where Kira and Satsu were still standing and watching them walk away. "I'll take care of Hunter for the two of you ne? I'll be right back, Satsu-chan! Don't leave without me all right? Soooo, how are you girls finding senshi training? I've always thought it was an enjoyable experience."

Aoi gave Satsu a polite bow of her head in farewell and a small wave to Kira before she followed her charges and her mentor down the hallway.

It was Josei and Hikaru who answered and Miku probably noticed how shy Amai was since she asked Amai too. Before the usually shy girl could answer though, their chatter was drowned out by the silence that filled the hallways and exemplified by the distance.

"She still smiles beyond the pain."

Kira turned her gaze towards Satsu when he spoke to find him still looking at the path, which the others took. He still didn't look at her when he continued.

"You don't know do you?"

The senshi of Striker shivered slightly, instinctively when those icy blue eyes stared right at her. She could never forget how those eyes struck such fear into her heart when she was young. They still did now.

Even if he wasn't a sailor senshi anymore, Satsu Kou still possessed much power and a lethal edge that could take care of any annoyances which he cared not to deal with for long.

"She's hurting, Striker. Open your eyes." He told her and those ice blue eyes narrowed a bit as they always did when he emphasized something. His voice was a whisper when he spoke once more.

"I thought you wanted to protect her."

Kira stayed silent as she quickly reevaluated Aoi's current condition in her head. She can't recall seeing any sign or symptom of injury on Aoi when they walked back here. Aoi was good at keeping her wounds from her, but she'd always find where they were.

A puzzled look came into being on her face.

What was Satsu talking about?

Before she could air out her question though, she heard footsteps and voices ringing through the hallways. The others were coming.

Taiki was the first who noticed the two of them standing there and was quick to speak and inquire. She nodded to Satsu first in greeting.

"Satsu-san, I didn't expect to see you around here today. Is everything in Kakyuu-hime's council well?"

Satsu was now an adviser to Kakyuu-hime. He nodded back to Taiki solemnly.

"All is well, Maker." He never addressed them by their real names for some reason. They never really knew why but they never questioned him about it. "I wish I could say the same for one of your trainees."

The blunt way he spoke actually made Taiki look a bit despondent, surprising the Earth senshi quite a bit who were with her. None of them must have seen Taiki look so affected by what someone said. Yaten, who was still latched on Minako's arm, was eyeing Satsu with a combination of dislike and ire. Her lime green eyes burned. 

Such was the effect of the former Raider on his former Starlight trainees. 

Kira respected and yet feared him.

Aoi was pleasant with him as she was pretty much with everyone else.

Taiki saw him as the only person who could make her feel so small.

Yaten just didn't like him.

The tense mood was broken when Miku came back.

"Hunter-chan is being taken care of as we speak. She'll be fine." It took a moment before she realized that it had gotten a bit crowded in the hallway. She smiled at all the familiar and unfamiliar faces. "Well hello, looks like we have ourselves a bit of a gathering here."

Introductions were taken care of quickly by Taiki and Kira, Kira introducing Miku and Satsu while Taiki took care of the Earth Senshi.

Yaten just continued to glare at Satsu and Satsu easily ignored her as he easily did everything else he cared whit for.

Miku must have realized Satsu's dampening effect on the group and immediately frowned.

"Mah, Satsu-chan! Do you always have to do that?" She sighed in exasperation before turning to the uncomfortable-looking Earth senshi, flashing them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, he's just the party pooper isn't he?"

Then, taking the stoic Satsu's arm, proceeded to drag him away while he allowed her to without protest. One couldn't ignore the now-sullen expression on his face though.

"You and me—"

"You and I."

"Whatever! We are getting you a sundae at the Uchu so that you'd get some sugar pumped into your veins."

If Satsu grumbled, it couldn't be heard anymore from where Kira stood and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Who was that Satsu guy anyway?" 

Kira looked up at the curious question from the brown-haired man who was formerly Sailor Jupiter, Kino Makoto, but before she could answer, Yaten had beaten her to it.

"The Sailor Ass Star Raider from our grim past." She declared as she tugged at Minako's arm so that they could get going to where Hikaru and the others were.

Minako looked startled and so did the rest of the Earth senshi when they heard Yaten speak of the former senshi and suddenly Taiki looked stricken, her purple eyes widening and her feet almost missing a step. 

Kira watched this with interest in her eyes.

Yaten hadn't seemed to realize her mistake yet.

Did the Earth senshi pick up the hint that Yaten had so carelessly given them in light of her complaining?

"You mean…that handsome man was actually a senshi?" Minako exclaimed and the others just shook their heads in wonder.

Beside Kira, Taiki sweatdropped. Kira just fought the urge to laugh.

These Earth senshi could be pretty gullible.

_No wonder they idolized Seiya when she was playing pop idol on Earth._ Kira mused to herself as she ruefully shook her head. _They just didn't have a clue!_

Seiya's prank was still ongoing it seemed.

By then they had reached the infirmary room and they found Hikaru lying back on a bed and Soto the Healer was lecturing her on fixing her bones up herself.

Kira immediately made her way towards Aoi when she saw her standing quietly by the side. Her blond head was rested against the white wall as she stood with her hands held behind her back. She almost blended in with the wall and Kira had to wonder how she did it. She certainly wasn't wallflower material. Aoi was far too pretty to become a wallflower.

Clearing her head of such inappropriate thoughts, she stood by her side and asked.

"How is she doing?"

Aoi glanced up at her with a smile, as always. Sometimes Kira wondered if she ever got tired of smiling. She must, right?

"Soto-san said she will be fine in a day or two. They just need to keep her arm in a sling to keep it steady."

Kira nodded quietly at the information.

"That's good."

They stopped talking then as the Earth senshi and Taiki and Yaten talked to Hikaru to ask how she was. 

"She says she's all right but she's hurting. I'm sure."

Kira turned her head to look at Aoi when she spoke. 

Aoi's blue green eyes were fixed on Hikaru and there still remained her serene smile.

Kira turned again to look at Hikaru.

The girl was looking put out by the arrangement, but Josei, Amai and the others were trying to convince her that everything will be all right soon if she would rest.

Hikaru smiled a bit when Yaten said something to Minako that made the blond now-man exclaim comically, which also made the others laugh.

"Hikaru-chan is so strong."

Aoi's blue green eyes sparkled whenever she smiled. 

_She still smiles beyond the pain._

Kira's gaze was once more riveted to Aoi. 

Aoi was laughing along with the others at the spectacle that was Yaten and Minako.

_She's hurting, Striker. Open your eyes._

_I thought you wanted to protect her._

Kira frowned as she recalled Satsu's cryptic words.

_What did he mean by all that?_


	4. Behind the Smiles

A Walk on the Side

By Cassandra

A/N: Quick update and here you go. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you like it. A bit angsty along the end, this chapter is. I'm excited for the next chapter! We finally get to have Kira and Aoi have a duet! Well, sort of a duet…Anyway, ja!

DISCLAIMER: I only own Kira and Aoi. This is a sidestory to Senashenta's "Walk a Mile" and Hikaru, Josei, Amai, and Sailor Stars Singer and Silencer (who are both briefly mentioned in this fic) all belong to her. The rest belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter III

Behind the Smiles

"Now we can stick you in the oven Seiya! Whoo! Have you heard anything funnier in your life, Aoi? Oh dear, my Kami, I really need to stop laughing soon…"

Aoi sighed as she shook her head in half-amusement and half-exhaustion at a terribly amused Kira. She had an inkling that Kira wasn't done laughing yet and she was quite right when the red-haired one broke into another flurry of hysteric giggles. Aoi actually thought of letting go of Kira's upper arm, but thought better of it. Kira may be amused, but who knew what she would do once she realizes that she was free from Aoi's control. 

Kira's gleaming red hair and fashionable outfit was dusted heavily by flour and messed terribly by other such baking materials. Usually, the state of her current attire would have certainly pissed off the senshi of Striker. Thankfully, that last remark by Yaten at the expense of Seiya had somehow diverted her attention from her hair and clothes.

Aoi was certainly happy because of this. It meant that she didn't have to attend to the odious task of convincing Kira of putting off whatever timely retribution the latter had thought of for one Seiya Kou. Who knew that that unneeded baking contest would result into something like this?

As it happened, Aoi and Kira hadn't gone to the Uchu as they had originally planned after Hikaru made it perfectly clear that she didn't need two looming nursemaids watching after her as she rested. The two Outer Kinmokian senshi bumped into Yaten and Minako who were arguing. Apparently, Yaten had declared that Aoi was the best chef in Kinmoku. Of course, Minako didn't hesitate to hail Makoto as Earth's Culinary Champion.

One thing led to another and the next thing Aoi and Makoto knew, they were coaxed into a fully functional castle kitchen by Minako, Yaten, and eventually a very supportive Kira for a baking contest.

Soon, the whole crew was gathered, both Earthian and Kinmokian senshi excluding the three trainees. Of course having Kira and Seiya in the same room was never a good thing. Everything had been going pretty well and it would have probably continued that way if Seiya hadn't challenged Usagi for the first piece of whatever the two cooking extraordinaires could come up with. If only Usagi herself had opened her mouth and not Rei or Yaten, then things would just be normal. Seiya would be flirting with her Odango and Usagi would just blush or fend her off. But it didn't happen that way. Yaten had to open her mouth and say that Seiya's morning eating habits were deplorable. Seiya got riled up in the process and ended up throwing something in her general direction. It had to hit Kira and Kira being who she was didn't let such an action from Seiya slip. She threw something back and all hell broke loose.

The baking contest was left misjudged since all that came out of it were a bunch of messy senshi and one ready-to-bake Seiya, which was certainly something none of the senshi had a particular taste for. For the most part, Aoi and Makoto were relieved that their cakes hadn't ended up getting judged. It would result into more chaos and probably a bigger mess than what Makoto and Amai were busy cleaning up at the moment.

And so Aoi was feeling pretty sated and relieved as she led a still giggly Kira into their apartment. After Kira made it through the door, Aoi had to let out a bit of a chuckle at the sight of the usually neat red-haired senshi who now looked like she was half-way ready to bake. Flour clouded her gorgeous red hair and her clothes were splotched with all sorts of color. Those would be hell on the whites and Kira's special pants. And let's not get started on Kira's favorite black boots.

Aoi had been giggling for sometime when Kira finally noticed that she was the target of Aoi's amusement. She, being the ham and drama queen that she was, acted quite offended. She turned and positioned her hands on her hips as she looked at her blond partner questioningly, one eyebrow cocked.

"And now you laugh. Really now Aoi-chan, what do you find so funny?"

Aoi giggled some more at the mock-serious look on Kira's face as she approached her. Kira just had to flip her red ponytail over her shoulder, resulting into a small cloud of flour to float around her. The blond lifted a hand to wave away the cloud of floor, but was smiling still.

"Get cleaned up before I stick _you_ in the oven, Kira-chan."   

And as she expected, Kira leaned in just a bit more towards her to flash her famous flirtatious smirk. Her voice was breathy and would have made any person's knees weak when she spoke.

"Ah, does my Aoi-chan want a piece of me?"

No matter how many times Kira flirted with her, Aoi still couldn't control her reactions. Having Kira so close and with that smirk on her beautiful face, whether she was in female or male form, always made her heart pound in her ears, just like now. She knew she must be blushing when she felt the blood rush up to her face as Kira leaned in closer and past her line of vision. Beyond the flour and other baking materials plastered all over Kira, Aoi could still distinctly smell Kira's own light cologne hanging about him pleasantly. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt Kira's gentle breath against her ear before she whispered,

"I promise I'd taste much better than someone else who shall not be named who was poured over by her Odango with some excellent cake mix."

Aoi found Kira's remark quite funny and she managed to laugh quietly beyond this pleasantly weakening haze her red-haired partner had cast over her. Raising a hand once more, she placed it against Kira's shoulder to gently push her away so she could smile directly into her dear friend's eyes.

"And how do you know that the cake mix was good?"

Kira answered with a wink and a playful smile.

"What else do you think would make Seiya good enough to stick into an oven?"

Aoi sighed again at Kira's mention of Seiya, but the silly smile wouldn't leave her face. She always liked it when Kira appreciated her cooking, even if saying it indirectly. Kira's opinion always mattered the most.

The redhead who made her smile looked questioning again as she looked into her blue-green eyes with a smile of her own, a more sincere one this time.

"What's with the sigh?"

Aoi shook her head and made a move to push Kira towards her room.

"Go get cleaned up now. We have a ball to attend don't we?"

At the mention of the ball that night, Kira sighed to herself, but allowed Aoi to push her off. She didn't go without an appropriate goodbye though. With a mischievous shake of her head, she sent a bit of flour to settle against Aoi's otherwise pristine orange dress.

"Hey." Aoi protested, but it was far from indignant.

Kira chuckled before whirling off in a cloud of flour, seemingly pleased with herself about something.

"Hai, hai Kaa-san. I'll be off to clean up now."

Aoi continued to stand on the spot to watch Kira go to her room and waited before she heard the distinct sound of a door closing before she headed off towards her own room to prepare for the night ahead.

After an hour and a half, Aoi found herself ready and quite alone in the apartment's living area. She was dressed in an ivory colored gown that was of the finest material. It was held up by only thin pieces of the gown's material and dipped into a V, just enough to give anyone who was bold enough a peek of cleavage. The skirt flowed down to the floor and was flimsy enough that it flew this way and that when she walked, but the dress had petticoats underneath creating a slightly ballooned effect. Her only jewelry was a thin sapphire necklace that set off the blue in her eyes. It peeked and sparkled under an artfully drawn shawl around her shoulders and upper arms. Her shawl was a bit transparent and slightly sparkly. Gloves shaped her slender arm and ended up to just two inches above her elbow.

Her face had the smallest amount of make-up, not that she needed it at all. She was beautiful without make-up and when she did wear it, she just did so to enhance her features quite well. Her gleaming blond hair was brushed and done into the standard Starlights' ponytail. It was an official ball, so the ponytail stayed.

As she did just that morning, she listened beyond the seeming silence of the apartment to happen upon the sounds coming from Kira's bedroom. When she heard the sound of rustling cloth, she had to sigh once more. From the sounds of it, Kira was still getting dressed. At this rate it would take a few more minutes before she exited from her room. Kira took care of her hair after dressing. It was always that way.

It scared Aoi sometimes how she knew so much about Kira.

Shaking her head at how it always happened that she finished getting cleaned up and dressed before her red-haired partner did, Aoi sighed. Her eyes opened when she noticed the quiet that surrounded her now for the first time that day and suddenly her mind was stripped of its protective barriers. If anything, her blue-green eyes suddenly looked different than before. They looked more subdued, less bright.

The apartment was quiet beyond the activity that was going on behind Kira's door and such quiet always seemed to make her turn to certain thoughts, thoughts that she usually didn't want to think of. 

Like how beautiful Kira's hair was when it gleamed against candlelight.

How fierce and intense her eyes could become when he was faced with an enemy.

How wonderful it felt to be in his arms.

How wonderful it was to encase _him_ in her arms.

How she thought of Kira as a man more and more as the days passed.

Blue-green eyes were fixed on a certain door that seemed so insignificant before. No smile now brightened her face as she looked at the door. She approached it without a second thought. 

The room within was small and neat, with only a piano, a violin, an electric guitar, and a couch inside. It was their Music Room, a very sacred place.

Her blue-green gaze easily fell on the violin and she immediately felt it call to her. 

After placing her shawl carefully over the couch's armrest, Aoi reverently took the violin into her hands and experimentally plucked its delicate and yet strong strings. Later, after testing for its tune and making adjustments, she placed the violin's underside between the crook of her shoulder and chin and gently lowered the violin's bow over it, creating a drawn out note. Shutting her eyes and drawing in a calming breath, she allowed herself to get lost in the music she created with her violin.

All Starlight senshi were required to undergo musical training along with their senshi training. It explained why all Starlight senshi were proficient with different musical instruments and could sing, for the most part.  Musical training was taken just as seriously as the foremost senshi training and skipping it warranted a dire punishment.

How such a tradition came to be carried out wasn't exactly known, but legend has it that the tradition came to be during the time of the first Starlight senshi, Silencer and Singer. It was said in the legend that one time, when both senshi were fighting a youma, they were slowly weakening. The youma was particularly strong, feeding steadily on the people's fear. It was the senshi's music that vanquished the youma. Not only did it cut off the youma's food supply, it also gave the people hope.

Since then, music was required during senshi training for incoming senshi. 

Senshi weren't only supposed to protect the people of Kinmoku, but also to give and restore the hope that was essential in keeping the kingdom alive and united.

Meanwhile, Aoi thought that the music that was taught to the senshi was what kept them going as well. Senshi were supposed to protect their planet alone and nothing else. Despite their power, senshi were only human too and had their own emotions, which couldn't easily be shared because of the nature of their duty. Through their music, they were able to let these emotions free and share the messages that they kept within the depths of their hearts. 

Music was the Kinmokian senshi's medium of expression and monumental grasp on sanity. 

So now, with the help of her violin, Aoi allowed her message to be heard. She relayed her message that couldn't be said in coherent words.

As the days went and time slips by, it was getting harder and harder to remain as the one she wanted to be, the Aoi that everyone knew, the ever-smiling one. It was getting harder to smile. It was getting hard to hide such intense emotions behind friendly and amiable smiles. She so wanted to be free to say what she wanted the world to hear, but she was afraid. 

_Especially if he heard her._

_Would he still accept her if he found out?  
Will he continue to be by her side?_

_Or will he leave her in disgust, convinced of her betrayal?_

_Did he feel the same way?_

_Or was she just hoping as fools in love always do?_

_Will he ever see her as more than 'his Aoi-chan'?_

_So many questions and with answers she didn't want to hear._

_Beautiful._

_Jaded._

_Cold._

_Distant._

_Untouchable._

_Unreachable._

_IMPOSSIBLE._

She pulled in a deep breath as she lowered her bow, her hand limp by her side. The bow soon clattered to the floor. She swallowed as she tried to get even more air into her lungs. It hurt when she breathed. Even after years of training, too much exertion still pained her.

Sweat beaded down the side of her face and her breathing was erratic. Her bangs and strands of her fine blond hair matted her forehead and her bare upper arms. Her eyes remained closed still. Her chest won't stop rising and falling in intense bouts of breathing.

All of a sudden her violin seemed so heavy.

She thought she would drop it.

Suddenly, warm hands were holding her upper arms and she found herself supported against a strong chest. Slightly moist lips were against the shell of her ear and she almost shivered in reaction. A deep, baritone she knew so well spoke softly into her hair.

"Talk to me."

Did anyone tell you that Kinmokian senshi were very sensitive to music and could easily be affected by it, whether they listened to or played it?

She felt so weak and she would have fallen to the floor if those same warm hands hadn't pulled her closer and with a swift maneuver, had her carried by strong arms and a moment later sat sideways over a firm lap. Those lips that whispered to her were now against her forehead. One of those arms that had carried her now supported her against a purely masculine frame while the other had drawn her closer. 

Her senses were assaulted by a heady and yet pleasant musky scent. One of her hands was against the chest supporting her and she felt smooth material under her fingertips. When she opened her eyes, she saw fine black silk.

A hand was soothingly running up and down her back and she felt herself relax.

She just felt so tired and so sleepy suddenly.

"Aoi, please tell me what's wrong."

She let out a small distressed moan as her eyes fell close once more. Tired, very tired.

She really shouldn't have done that.

They were supposed to be performing as well at the ball that night. How would she be able to play well enough if she was exhausted after letting her tumbling emotions loose? Stupid, very stupid.

And so selfish.

_What does he think of me right now?_

Gentle fingers traced the side of her cheek to drift down and cup her chin, making her tilt her head back. Her eyes opened, half-lidded.

Silver gray eyes that she knew could change into such chips of ice floated before her vision under curls of golden red bangs. They weren't cold at the moment. Quite the opposite actually, they were warm with worry and questions.

"Aoi…"

He breathed her name and she knew she was lost again.

She closed her eyes and fought to smile a bit, even if it hurt to do so.

"Just let me rest a while, I'm sorry Kira…"

_Kira, do you know?_


	5. Someone Who Could Love You

A Walk on the Side

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Oh my Gooooooood! I loooooooove Kira and Aoi and I missed them sooooooooo much! I couldn't take it anymore so I had them sort of get together now. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! The number they would play for the ball (I hope you don't mind me doing this Sena-san, creating a scene that you haven't made for "Walk a Mile") will be postponed for next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Senashenta owns "Walk A Mile" which is the fic where this one was spun off as well as Hikaru, Josei, and Amai Kou, the "New" Starlights. I don't own anyone aside from Kira and Aoi, the Mentor Starlights (Miku, Yuri, Satsu) and the Imperial Knights of Knimoku (Akai, Rui, Tohma, Kitto, Kagami, Endo, Akuma, Ren) who make cameos or were mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter IV

Someone Who Could Love You

Kira was watching Aoi very closely. He had started doing so since he had heard Satsu speak his cryptic words. He had been trying to find what it was he had missed that his mentor had to actually speak to let him know.

Satsu Kou had never been known to waste his words on trivial things.

Ah yes, he had reverted back to his male form, intent on causing chaos and thus issuing his revenge on a certain annoying, blockhead Starlight leader. The moment he had entered the ballroom in his black tuxedo with Aoi on his arm and made his presence known to the Starlights and the Earthian senshi had caused the inevitable chaos.

He had provided the missing link that the Earthian senshi had unknowingly sought. He had made it known to them that they could most certainly change back and once more he had successfully thwarted Seiya's plans.

As proud as he was of his accomplishment, his mood was dampened a bit when he was discreetly asked to apologize by Kakyuu-hime and nudged to it by an equally upset, but otherwise amused Aoi. They got the closest thing to an apology from him and that was his explanation. He had planned on going to the ball as a man and Aoi's escort. Who were they to change his well-made plans anyway?

Of course that last part wasn't spoken out loud. He could never be so rude in the presence of his Princess.

Quite an escort he was being to Aoi though. He had clearly distressed Aoi with his stunt though she never breathed a word of it. Then there came the matter that he still didn't know what it was that bothered her. He was there when she almost collapsed in their private music room due to her intense playing. It was he who was reached by her music.

Her violin's song reached him beyond the walls that separated them. He had felt an overwhelming, crushing heaviness in his chest that could have easily wrung tears from his eyes. She was that sorrowful and he wanted nothing more than make it all go away.

She must really be tormented, whatever it was that had to be bothering her. Never had he heard her violin's song so thick with unbridled emotion. She was obviously longing for something she found almost impossible to reach. She wanted it so badly that she was afraid of her own need for it.

Aoi wouldn't tell him what it was that had made her play like that. They had sat in the music room for some time. He had her in his lap as if she was a frightened child and he held her close. She didn't protest to his treatment. She even allowed herself to rest against him in her usual trusting way. She was exhausted and he didn't push her for answers, but he had been waiting for her to tell him what it was that was plaguing her.

He watched her now as she spoke to Makoto, who was back to being a woman, about things that interested them both, namely cooking and baking. Kira knew Aoi had gotten quite fond of the girl. Makoto had this warm and welcoming air to her, which could easily attract anyone who bothered to see beyond that intimidating façade of hers.

A while later, Makoto excused herself to speak with Rei, who seemed quite alone by the side and he found himself alone with Aoi once more.

"Pleasant isn't she?" Aoi remarked, a sincere smile on her face as she watched their new friend walk away.

"That she is." Kira said in agreement.

Aoi sighed and he turned to look at her. She looked clearly amused at something.

"You like her, Kira-chan?"

Kira's eyes lidded slightly s he glanced at Aoi beside him. She was holding on to his arm and she stood closer than should be permitted among polite society, but neither of them cared.

The music around them was alive as Hikaru, Josei and Amai enjoyed themselves.

Aoi and he were among the few couples who were staying by the sides. Most had gone to the dance floor. Kira saw Miku enjoying herself in Satsu's rather impassive arms. Satsu was looking bored of the whole affair, but was otherwise graceful as he led Miku around the dance floor. Further along, Kira was able to spy the most elusive member of the Mentor Starlight trio. Yuri Kou, also known as Sailor Star Weaver.

Presently, the dark-haired, maroon-eyed Weaver was dressed in a deep yellow gown that bared her shoulders and arms. Her straight hair was free of its Starlight ponytail and it swished smoothly with each movement she made. She had been turning heads all evening, but she barely seemed to notice as always. She was now in the arms of one of the Queen's former Knights, Akai Akari.

Akai was tall and underneath his formal attire was a hard and chiseled body. He had spiky blood red hair and perpetually laughing golden eyes. He had helped train Yuri, Miku, and Satsu and they regarded him as an annoying, but otherwise well-meaning elder brother.

Kira had seen most of the Queen's former Knights around that night. The feminine-looking Rui was conversing by the side with his fellow former Knight Tohma and other fellow advisers to the Crown. Kitto, ever one of the most sought out bachelors in court, had been around the floor with numerous ladies already. He never could really say no to them.

Akuma was standing with Ren, looking strange in their finery and yet seeming to blend in anyways. They were speaking about something serious it seemed and Kira could only surmise that they were talking about battle strategies. Those two brawled enough that they had been given positions of taking care of Kinmoku's army.

Kagami and Endo weren't around for different reasons.

Endo was away in one of his long journeys again. The man couldn't really stay in one place far too long.

Kagami, meanwhile, wasn't really one to mingle in such gatherings though certainly Kakyuu-hime would have wanted him to. Kagami just had this very disconcerting effect on people so he was sure to create quite a stir. It would have been interesting to see what the mind reading former Knight would do with the Earthian senshi though.

Yaten was in a debate of sorts with Minako and it was quite entertaining to watch. How the silver-haired Starlight allowed Minako her liberties with her was interesting.

Taiki could be found miling around the floor dressed in his Three Lights suit, obviously thinking of how to approach Ami, who had also changed to her original female form. He had changed for her and Kira wondered briefly if Taiki had really gotten over Yuri-san. Taiki had been known to have affections for the Mentor Starlight and this new development with Ami Mizuno was certainly intriguing.

"Would you like to dance?"

Kira watched as Aoi lifted her gaze from the dance floor to him and his offered hand. She smiled in answer and placed her delicately gloved hand over his. His eyes were only on her as he led her to the dance floor.

They stopped somewhere near the middle of the dance floor as he took her hand that had been in his and placed it over one shoulder. Finding his hand free, he pulled her closer, basing his hand on the small of her back. He took hold of her other hand and paused slightly.

She was still smiling at him and he wanted nothing more than have her smile all the more sincerely. He could see a strain there for some reason.

Then they moved.

They had been told once that they matched each other perfectly as dance partners, neither really dominating, neither far too dependent. They moved with a grace that knew of what the next step was without telling.

It also helped that they had known each other for years and made quite the stunning couple.

"You never answered my question."

"Was I supposed to?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"I just wanted to know." She told him, her eyes averting slightly from his gaze that wouldn't wander off from her own.

"Why does it matter? Who is she to me anyway?"

"Kira, I just want you to get someone special for yourself."

"Why the sudden concern for whether I would settle down with someone? You know its impossible for us senshi."

Her voice was a whisper when she spoke again. "I just didn't want you to go on with your life and not find the happiness that love could give."

He paused before answering, mauling over her words. "And you think she would give me that happiness?"

"Not exactly…"

"Aoi, what do you mean?"

"I just…"

All this talk about love and happiness would have usually sent Kira into another one of his cynical and cold speeches, but not this time. Everything was just different when it came with Aoi. He could never bring himself to be harsh with her. It was as if he wanted to be a different person when she was around: someone who was gentler, someone who understood everything, someone who would be happy with her with no worries

Someone who could love her…

His eyes caught the flash of red and black.

It was Seiya and his darling Odango.

It was pretty easy to slip back into their expected roles of ever-smiling Aoi and charming Kira in a heartbeat.

Aoi smiled and nodded her head cheerfully towards their direction.

Kira turned and appreciatively gazed at the lovely Usagi in black with an added bonus of a flattering wink. It had the desired effect and the Moon Child was blushing to the roots of her Odango hair.

They were just about to retreat back into the crowd when Seiya's curt words reached their ears.

"Concentrate on your own _date_, Kira."

They hadn't expected a comeback and were both taken off guard by it. So much in fact that they hadn't been able to control the blush reflex that usually accompanied those kind of barbs pertaining to their relationship.

Aoi's cheeks were burning and Kira wasn't doing any better, which was a surprise.

They had fallen into an uneasy silence and their conversation was forgotten. They spent some time trying to gather their bearings.

"Seiya-san and his teasing. Really." Aoi managed to say with the appropriate giggles, but they fell lame to Kira's ears. It looked like he hadn't even heard.

"What's he talking about?" Kira suddenly demanded in a rough whisper. "I was concentrating on you."

His tone had made her pause and he didn't even seem to realize that she had steered them to a stop. His eyes were unfocused but they were on her and he kept on speaking as if he thought no one was around to listen to him.

"I've been trying to find out what made you pour your heart out like that. I had held you in the music room and waited for you to say something but you never did. Then I worried about you all night, trying to think of what it was.

"I didn't want to see you in pain. I had said I would protect you and I don't know what it is I should be protecting you from. It infuriates me."

If Kira had snapped out of it, he would have seen the horrified, amazed look on Aoi's face as he talked on and she caught on his meaning.

"You mean so much to me, don't you know? I don't want to see you sad and I would rather die than see tears fall from your eyes. I don't know how it all happened, but I think along the line I just wanted to change from what I was.

"I wanted to be someone different. I wanted to be someone who would bring real comfort to you. I wanted to do more than protect you. I wanted to be by your side always and be there for you, to be the one to catch your tears. I wanted to be someone who would understand and know your fears, wants, and sadness as well as happiness. I wanted…I wanted…"

"Kira?"

The sound of his name on her lips seemed to have made him pause and wake up from whatever trance that he had succumbed to. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw her face. She had stepped closer to him, close enough to kiss, to listen to him more closely. Her face displayed a myriad of different emotions, which he couldn't distinguish from one another. Her blue-green eyes were gleaming like gemstones.

He couldn't stop himself from running the back of his fingers down her cheek in fascination of her.

"Kira?" Her eyes looked unsure and confused. "What--?"

"…I wanted to be someone who could love you…"

It came out in a hushed, breathless whisper that only she could hear and one she could feel deep within the depths of her fast-beating heart.

Shock and fascination was her eyes.

Warmth and longing in his.

"Anou…Kira-sama, Aoi-sama."

Silver and blue-green turned to acknowledge.

The usher actually froze at the feeling of a passing storm once those two pairs of eyes fell on him.

"You are about to go on."

"Aa."

"Arigato."

Kira turned his silver gaze at her, ignoring the usher completely. He had only eyes for her now. As if bewitched, he held out his hand for her to take.

"Shall we go? Aoi?"

His voice was hushed and so full of veiled and quiet promises.

Aoi couldn't refuse him. She never could.

"Hai, Kira…"

Blue green eyes fell half-lidded as those silver eyes connected with hers as he pulled her hand to his lips in a reverent kiss.

Then as he always did in such formal functions, he tucked her hand into his arm and led her away to the stage where they were to play their special number. But things were different now.

Kira turned his head to look at Aoi.

His Aoi.  
Everything was different when he was with Aoi.


End file.
